dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Future Cooler (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Game: Shin Budokai - Another Road (Future Cooler) Movie:Cooler's Revenge (Cooler) Anime: A Dangerous Union Fanga: Tale of Two Coolers Saga |Race=Frieza's Race (formerly) Biotechnological Android (Cybernetic Frieza's Race) |Gender=Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = June 11th, Age 855 (erased from existence) |Address= |Alleigance= Galactic Frieza Army Babidi's Forces Time Breakers |FamConnect= Future King Cold (Father) Future Frieza (Brother) Future Babidi (Boss; game only) Towa (superior) Mira (mentor) Cell-X (Comrade and Mentor) Cooler (Alternate Timeline Counterpart) New Future Android 16 (fusee) Future Frieza's mother (Mother) }} Future Cooler is the alternate timeline counterpart of Cooler and an antagonist in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, the main Antagonist of Cooler's Revenge and Return, and Minor Villain in Dragon Ball Advanced. He is the older brother of Frieza, and eldest son of King Cold. Overview Future Cooler in Advanced Future Cooler in Advance is Fanon version Movie's Cooler, and Video Game's Future Cooler. Unlike his Movie, and Video Game versions Main Timeline Goku in the Manga following Fanon of Dragon Ball Advanced; has never meet any of the Cooler's, and Goku like his movie version confuses Future Cooler for Frieza. As I follow the Manga Canon; Future Cooler doesn't warrant the Alternate template as he's part of Future Trunks (SSJJ)'s Timeline. Biography Background Future Cooler is a Lord in the Galactic Frieza Army, and controls 256 planets. He doesn't work closely to his family, and tends to remain on the Western side of the Galaxy. He attempted to killed Future Goku to avenge Frieza, but failed to do so. He was killed by Goku's Super Kamehameha, but the entire events where erased from history, and Future Cooler is recruited by Towa to fight for her. Techniques and Special abilities *Afterimage *Ki Blast **Godly Ki *Flight *Ki Sense - Taught to him by Cell-X **Godly ki Sense *Death Beam **Death Laser ***Darkness Eye Beam ***Chaotic Dead End ***Particle Bomb **Barrage Death Beam **Full-Powered Death Beam - Taught to him by Cell-X *Death Chase *Death Flash **Super Death Flash *Death Wave **Emperor's Edge **S Hi-Speed Earth Breaker **Machine Slicer - A more powerful version used his Meta-Cooler form *Nova Strike *Death Ball **Super Bronze Death Ball - A stronger version of Bronze Death Ball used to counter Cooler's attack. **Supernova *Nest Ice *Full Metal Avalanche *Lock-On Buster *Magic **Corrupted Ki Blasts ***Bloody Sauce ***Rage Saucer ***Dark Supernova ***Dark Death Beam *Absorption Wires - In his Core form; he can wrap his opponent(s) in wires, and absorb their energy to his power. Forms and Transformations First Form Even in his First Form he is still taller than Frieza. He is spot on his head is still the same shape in his "Third Form". Unlike Frieza's whom has pink skin; he has darker purple colour unlike his "3rd Form". He possesses two bull-like horns, and the lower part of his tail possesses bio-armour. True Form One of Cooler's most prominent forms, and he calls this his Third Form. he is taller and has the same color scheme, albeit with more purple than white. He has red stripes under his eyes, and does not have a middle colored spot on his chest like Frieza. He also sports a shiny blue spot on his skull. Full Power Like Frieza; he can power his power by going from 1% to 100%. After is rigorous training with Cell-X; he gained this form, and is able to maintain this form with no drawbacks. God True Form Like Dial; he gains God Form, but he obtains it from training with Cell-X in a Timeless Zone. Will in this form he was able to break the Time Breaker curse placed on him by Towa, but still remained on Cell-X side. His torso, legs, and tail are covered with his bio-armour, but his face, hands, and feet remain unchanged. He also gains three white horns on his back, and a blue spot on his chest similar to Frieza. Super Evolution Cooler's most popular form. This state is referred to as Final Form Cooler, Fifth Form Cooler, or by fans as Super Cooler. His form's appearance is the same in all other media, and is powerful enough to trump Goku's Kaio-Ken attacks. God Super Evolution The spikes on his back become longer, and he retains his Bio-Armour from his God True Form except he gains his visor, and gains shoulder guard-like deltoid on his left shoulder his Armoured Corps. He gains the Cooler Armoured Corps' insignia on his blue spot on his chest (via a wish), and his hands, and feet remain without Bio-Armour gloves, and boots. He loses the spike on his tail, but gains two extra spikes from his upper torso of bio-armour. Unlike his regular Super Evolution form; Future Cooler regains his pupils, but the whites of his eyes become a black colour instead of white Ultimate Evolution Unlike Frieza, DBXV2's Future Warrior, and the Heroes of DBH; Cooler doesn't follow the Gold Cooler scheme instead he gains a metallic brown colour, and refers to himself as Bronze Cooler. He chose Bronze as he didn't want the same colour as Frieza. His faces, hands, skin, and tail colour become a blue colour. God Super Bronze Cooler He forms is identical to his God Super Evolution form, except his skin his a blue colour, and his bio-armour his a metallic brown colour. The spots on his chest becomes a darker brown colour, and retains the Cooler Armoured Corps insignia on it. Unlike his regular God Super form; his eyes change become black scleroses to white scleroses. Meta-Cooler Unlike Frieza who was rebuilt with a Cosmic suit; Future Cooler transforms into one using Chamel's Elixir to induce to transformation. He form resembles his true form, but with silver appearance and retaining his red eyes. Unlike his present counterpart whom was to obtain this form after training in his Super Form; Future Cooler is unable to return to his previous forms, but retains all the powers of his previous forms. He has full mechanical appearances including voice. Villainous Mode 2 Unlike Demigra's targets; Future Cooler can freely transform into Villainous Mode 2. In this form he gains markings under his similar to Chamel's, and a purple aura. His power significantly boosted, and is able to use Corrupted Ki. Supervillain Mode Future Cooler uses this power against his counterpart. He gains the Time Breaker Symbol on his head, hot pink eyes, and his body colour changes to a shade of white. He also gains a black and white aura. He is able to demonstrate superior power to his counterpart, and nearly killed him with his Dark Death Beam. Meta-Cooler Core After his lower half is destroyed by Bella; in his blind rage he transforms into a battle state of the Meta-Cooler Core form. This result in his some of his features from his True Form to return along with his Super form voice. Others forms Time Breaker Cooler After being revived by Cell-X. He is possessed, and controlled by Towa until Cell-X trained him in a rigorous train session to help him gain the "God" Form that Dial uses. While in this form he has the Time Breaker symbol on his head. Forms in other media Majin Future Cooler In the Shin Budokai game; he is possessed by Babidi, but doesn't gain the M on his head. Battles *Future Cooler (3rd Form/Super Evolution) vs. Future Goku (Base/Super Saiyan) *Future Cooler (God True Form) vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan) *Future Cooler (God Super Evolution) vs. Dial (God Super Evolution) *Future Cooler (God Super Evolution) vs. Future Trunks (Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan) *Future Cooler (God Super Bronze) vs. Dial (God Super Emerald) Kills *Many deaths in various planets on July 6th, Age 854 - Killed as collateral damage in his fight with his present counterpart *Zuno and his assistants in Age 750 - Killed as collateral damage in his fight with his present counterpart. (deaths erased) Trivia *He was mistaken by both Future Goku, and Goku to be Frieza. Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Cooler Category:Frieza's Race Category:Main Villains Category:Villains Category:Canon Characters Category:Movie Character Category:Aliens Category:Future Characters